Twitches- The Beauty Of Sunset
by AngelOfDeath1O1
Summary: What if Camryn and Alex had a sister who is a year younger than them? Andresteia was born during sunset on Halloween. This is her story. As she grows up in Coventry, she learns more about herself, her abilities and life. Before, during and after the events of the movies.
1. Birth of the Sunset Princess

**In this story, Camryn and Alex have a younger sister. She is born exactly a year after them. This story starts off after Aaron sacrificed his life for his daughters and they were able to fight off the darkness because of the pendants Aaron gave them.**

 **I just LOVE the Twitches movies so much and always wanted a Twitches 3 to happen. If you want a Twitches 3, sign this Twitches 3 Petition I started on Change. org**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

October 31, 1984

In the land of Coventry, there was a terrible war going on with some evil force known as The Darkness and many lives were taken. Miranda was very devastated as she watched the darkness devour her beloved husband. "Aaron!" She cried out.

"I love you Miranda, take good care of our daughters!" Were his last words before the darkness swallowed him up.

Tears began to pour from Miranda's eyes and she was also very angry. Her husband was gone and it was all because of the terrible darkness!

What made things worse was that Miranda was terrified for her daughters. She really wanted to take care of them but she also wanted them to be safe. She knew they wouldn't be safe here. She ran all over the castle, calling two of her most faithful and loyal servants, Karsh and Illeana.

There was no response, so Miranda assumed that the darkness got them as well. More tears escaped her eyes as she thought about the third daughter that she and Aaron were expecting. The daughter that would soon be growing in her stomach.

She heard someone yelling with pain. It was the voice of a grown man and she immediately knew right away who it was. Aaron's brother!

"Thantos!" She shouted. She rushed back to where Aaron was killed and saw Thantos on the floor, holding his ankle in pain. "Thantos!" She rushed over.

"Miranda?" He asked, confused.

"Thank goodness you're still here."

"I can't believe my brother is really gone." He lowered his head. "I wanted to make the darkness pay for killing him and I ended up tripping. I'm so sorry Miranda. Now the darkness has got away."

Miranda shook her head. "No, it hasn't. We're in this together, Thantos. We'll find a way to restore Coventry's light and destroy the darkness." She helped him up.

...

Miranda ended up marrying Thantos and everyday, she would grief over Aaron. A month after the darkness swallowed him, she began to show signs of pregnancy. She was sad as she thought about Aaron and how they planned on raising the 3 together.

"Thantos, I'm pregnant." Miranda announced, rushing over to his study Which used to be Aaron's.

His eyes widened at the mention of this and he looked almost irritated. "Uh, really? Wow, that's great. Are you going to send he or she to another dimension like the other two?"

Miranda shook her head. "It was really hard giving up Artemis and Apalla, I don't know if I can give up the next one."

Thantos nodded, understanding.

As soon as Miranda left the study, Thantos got an evil look on his face. He was sure that the next child Miranda was expecting, was going to be as powerful as Camryn and Alex. He could sense it. The second he saw Miranda's stomach. He could feel the yet to be born baby's energy and it was powerful.

He chuckled to himself evilly.

...

October 31, 1985

In the hospital at Coventry, Miranda just finished giving birth to her third child. As she looked at the innocent baby girl she was holding in her arms, she knew she couldn't just give her up.

It was almost sunset when she was born. Miranda knew exactly what she was going to name her. "I'm going to name her Andrasteia." She got a pendant that had a sunset design on it and put it around the newborn's neck. She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked up at her mother.

"Come here, Thantos, this is Andrasteia," Miranda introduced. "Andrasteia, this is your uncle, Thantos." She handed Andrasteia to Thantos and the second she was in his arms, she started crying and screaming nonstop. There was terror in her eyes and she had the most scared look Miranda had ever seen in her life.

"What's wrong little Andrasteia?" Thantos asked, attempting to calm her down, but of course, the screaming and crying only got worse. She gave Miranda this look, like she was crying to be rescued from a horrible monster.

As soon as Miranda took Andrasteia from him, the crying and screaming stopped. The baby once again looked happy and at peace. Miranda had no idea why her newborn had reacted that way towards Thantos, this left her confused. Maybe some babies just felt more comfortable with their mothers? Miranda had no idea what it was, but she would find out 20 years later.

...

Andrasteia was a happy baby and well taken care of. She really loved her mother. Her mom seemed to be the only one she trusted. She never got used to Thantos. When Miranda let Thantos hold her again, she screamed and cried just like the first time he held her. He even rocked her back and forth, hoping that would calm her down, but it didn't.

When she was a few weeks old, Miranda tried again. "It's ok, it's just your uncle Thantos. He won't hurt you." She handed her to Thantos, which caused her to scream and cry again.

Thantos sighed. "Come on, you're not going to cry every time I try to hold you, are you?"

Andrasteia began to kick her legs up and down and purposely kicked him in the face. She also flapped her hands around in the air.

Miranda decided that she wouldn't try to have Andrasteia warm up to Thantos anymore, cause she was obviously uncomfortable when he held her. She would scream and yell when other people held her too, but it wasn't as terrible as it was when Thantos held her. Miranda was the only one who Andrasteia felt comfortable with.

One day when Andrasteia was sleeping in her crib, Thantos, as The Darkness, crept into her room. He slithered around on the floor and hovered around her crib. Her pendant began to glow like crazy, and she cried and screamed bloody murder as she saw The Darkness Coming closer. She saw faces coming out of it and two hands trying to grab for her.

Miranda was sound asleep in her room until the sunset part of her pendant started glowing. She immediately woke up, knowing that Andrasteia was in danger. She jumped up and ran through the bed room halls, calling her name.

Thantos immediately disappeared from the room and transformed into his human form. "Miranda, I heard screaming, I went to check on Andrasteia to see if she was alright."

"She's in danger, I can feel it." Tears filled Miranda's eyes.

Thantos nodded. "We're all in danger, especially with this war with the darkness going on."

"She can't be alone. I want her crib in my room, where she'll be sleeping from now on." She explained. She used her magic and said a spell to make the crib appear in her room.

October 31, 1988

Little Andrasteia was now 3 years old. Miranda and her deceased husband's friends came to celebrate. She was sitting at the giant dinning room table, a chocolate cake in front of her with 3 burning candles waiting to be blown out. Andrasteia had on a purple princessy dress with a tiara. Once everyone was finished singing happy birthday to her, she blew out the candles and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Miranda asked.

Andresteia giggled. "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Miranda smiled. "That's right."

Thantos sat down in the seat next to Andresteia. She backed away a little. She was still very uncomfortable around Thantos. She wouldn't scream or cry around him like she did as a baby, she just didn't feel safe or trust him. "Happy birthday, Andrasteia."

"Thank you Uncle Thantos." She replied, trying to hide her discomfort around him.

After everyone was finished with cake, it was present time and there were a ton of presents for Andrasteia to open.

Soon the party was over and it was already night time. Miranda was out on the balcony and she sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Mommy!" Andresteia rushed over.

Miranda didn't reply and Andresteia noticed a few tears escaping her eye lids. "What's wrong mommy?" She asked, full of concern. "Why come you're sad?"

Miranda shook her head. "It's nothing sweetie." She quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm just a bit tired."

"You don't look tired." Andrasteia wasn't convinced. "What's wrong mommy?"

Miranda sighed. "Come here sweetie." She picked her up and gave her a big hug. "I wanted to wait until you were a little older but I'll tell you now." She sighed as she began to tell her what happened.

"A year before you were born, we were attacked by this." Miranda pointed to some black clouds with red in them. They were apart of the sky. "The Darkness. It destroyed a lot of lives and consumed whatever was in its path. Your father, who was my husband, Aaron, was killed by The Darkness and Uncle Thantos was wounded, trying to save your father. You have two sisters who were born a year before you. They're twins, Apolla and Artemis."

"What happened?" Andresteia asked, concerned.

"Your father risked his life and gave them his power to protect them from The Darkness. I never stopped believing that they're still alive, somewhere."


	2. Chaos in the Library

March 1rst, 1991

Andresteia was in the big living room of the castle, sitting at a Piano, her hands on the keys. She was really talented when it came to music and singing. She was in her own world and everything was blocked out as she played the piano. Miranda smiled as she watched her daughter play. "You're very talented, you know."

Andresteia smiled as she looked up at her mother.

Miranda sat next to her. "I used to play the Piano all the time but things weren't the same after Aron was killed." She sighed as she lowered her head.

Andresteia put her hand on her mom's shoulder. "Don't be sad Mama."

Miranda shook her head. "I know you would have loved him, Artemis and Apolla would have loved him too."

"Mama, what was he like?" Andresteia asked.

"I wouldn't know where to began. Your father, he was so noble, strong and handsome. We met at this Winter Ball and we danced all night. When it was over, he told me he wanted to give me a present so I could remember him and I could pick what I wanted and I asked for a star. A star from the North Sky."

Andresteia's eyes were full of wonder and excitment. "May I see it Mama?"

Miranda smiled. "Of course you can, sweetie. I never told anyone this story, it was our secret. Not even Thantos knows about this."

Andresteia giggled.

Miranda made the Star appear in her hands.

"Wow, it's beautiful mommy!"

"Well, I have some buisiness to attend to. If you need anything, Uncle Thantos will be around here somewhere." Miranda explained.

Andresteia nodded. She watched as Miranda walked off and glanced around at her surroundings. She decided to go to the Library. She had loved the Library since last year when she first discovered it and read her first book. It was a Picture book about Coventry. She was a bookworm and if she wasn't on the piano, singing or dancing, then she was in the Library, sitting near a bookshelf and reading a good book on her lap.

She began her long walk to the Library. The castle was so big, that Neither Miranda or Thantos could understand how a five year old little girl could roam around without getting lost. She didn't want to think of how long it would take to get to the Library so she decided to distract herself by humming and singing. She also glanced around and admired the things that intrested her on her way to the Library. She saw some paintings on the walls and one particular painting caught her eye.

On the left side of the painting was a man who looked like he was the king. He had blond hair and was wearing a white leotard with some gold on it. Next to him was a woman who she recognized as her mom. The only difference was, she wasn't wearing her usual dark blue dress that she wears now. She had on her crown, her hair was tied up and she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a ribon wrapped around it and butterfly designs on the dress. Now she figured it out, the man she was standing next to was Aron. Next to Miranda was Thantos who looked pretty much the same and standing next to him was a women who looked similar to Miranda, except she looked all gothic. Her hair was straight and went a little pass her ears, she had on dark lipstick, her fingernails were painted black and she was wearing a glittery black dress.

Andrasteia had no idea who that woman was and why, aside from her dark style, she looked like Miranda. She looked like a dark and sinister version of Miranda. Perhaps they were sisters. Andrasteia looked on the right bottom corner of the painting and it had the date of when it was painted. 12/18/81

She realized she had been so distracted by the painting, that she didn't know she was already inches away from the Library. She walked towards the Library and glanced around at all the shelves filled with books. She went in the Children's section and began to look for a good book to read. She came across a book that had a picture of her mom and dad on it. The book was called Queen And King Of Coventry. It was a picture book. She sat down and began to read.

 _In the Castle of Coventry live Queen Miranda and King Aron._

 _They are great rulers of Coventry._

 _They are very kind and generous people._

 _They help the homeless and the poor and they're very good with children._

 _All the people of Coventry look up to them and hope someday to be just like them._

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear the door open or the person's footsteps. "Oh, hey Andrasteia, can't say that I'm surprised to find you here."

She looked up at the person who spoke. "Oh, hi Thantos. I'm just reading."

He nodded. "I know. I'm going to be reading as well." He sat down at a table and opened a big black book that he had grabbed from one of the shelves.

She eyed the book curiously. "That's a big book. What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading a book about spells I have never used before." He replied. "And I'm hoping we find a way to restore Coventry's light soon."

"Spells, you mean like magic?" Andrasteia's eyes were filled with excitement. "I want to learn magic too."

"Andresteia, come here." He pointed to the chair across from him.

She got up, taking her book with her and sat down on the chair.

"You're a very powerful witch just like your mom, maybe even more so."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "But I never used magic before."

"You're just a late bloomer but I can feel it. You have very powerful energy within you and such potential. I can help you."

"How?"

Thantos used magic and a black stick appeared in his hands. "Just concentrate on this stick. Keep your eyes on the stick."

...

Miranda was outside looking up at the sky and she jumped as a bunch of people in the castle started screaming. She ran inside and saw clouds of darkness. "Oh my gosh." Her eyes widdened as she thought of her daughter. "Andresteia!"

...

In the Library, Andresteia appeared to be in some kind of trance. "Stay here Andresteia, I must help your mom."

Andresteia's eyes were glowing a bright Crimson red and more clouds of darkness appeared and one big one was circling around her. A big gush of wind caused a lot of the books on the shelves to fall and a bunch of papers were flying around everywhere. Her hair was blowing like mad as this chaos ensued.

The wind was so strong that the windows opened and swung back and forth nonstop and another cloud of darkness broke right in and headed straight towards Andresteia! Her Sunset Pendant began to glow like mad which snapped her out of her trance and alarmed her of what was going on. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud piercing scream. "MOM!"

"Andrasteia!" Miranda ran towards the Library door which was opening and closing. Thantos was following. Miranda gasped as she saw a cloud of darkness coming straight for her daughter. "Andresteia!" She put out her hand and used her magic to get rid of the cloud.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes. She ran over to Miranda who caught her in her arms. "I'm scared Mama. I thought I was gonna die."

...

 _Well that went well._ Thantos thought before entering Aron's Study. He sighed as he sat down. Things did not go well. The Darkness wasn't supposed to try to consume her, the plan was for it to go right through her and take some of her energy. Thantos now knew just how powerful Andresteia was. She was so powerful that she couldn't control it! He knew that since Miranda now feared for Andresteia's safety, that she wouldn't let the little girl wander off by herself anymore without someone keeping a close eye on her.

Thantos realized that he may never get another opportunity like that again or would he?...


	3. The Decision

March 1rst, 1991

Miranda had just tucked Andresteia who was still hysterical about the event that took place earlier. It took awhile for Miranda to calm her down and assure her that everything would be okay. However, Miranda knew things would most likely not be okay, she was a very powerful young witch and she just...wasn't safe here. Miranda sighed as she thought about the frightful event. This wasn't going to be easy. It was hard enough to give up Artemis and Apolla and not a day would go by where she didn't think about them.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Andresteia apologized, her eyes filled with tears.

Miranda wiped her own tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"Could you read me a bedtime story? Please?" Andresteia asked.

Miranda nodded.

It didn't take long for Andresteia to fall asleep, in fact she was out like a light as Miranda got to page 15. She sighed as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully but she was also very scared for her safety. There were few options and tears escaped Miranda's eyelids as she thought of the worst one... Sending her to another dimention. It was hard enough to give up Artemis and Apolla. She didn't regret keeping Andresteia but now she was beginning to question whether being here was safe for her. Miranda had talked to Thantos about this and they were getting ready for a meeting to decide on what to do.

She sighed as she slowly left the room. She took one last look at Andresteia before quietly closing the door. "I'm sorry Andresteia." She quietly said to herself, already knowing what decision she was going to make. Thantos had been outside Andresteia's room, resting against the wall as he patiently waited for Miranda. "Miranda, the meeting's about to start. Are you ready?"

She sighed, trying to control her tears. "Yes, I just want to get this over with."

...

The meeting was about to began and Miranda, Thantos and the meeting people were sitting at a big table. Miranda was trying her hardest to stop the tears but it was no use. The lady in charge of the meeting began to speak. "So, Queen Miranda, we are here to discuss your concerns for your daughter, Andresteia. Is that correct?" She asked, making sure.

Miranda nodded seriously. "That is correct."

"Very well then. Let this meeting commence."

Another Meeting Lady spoke. "So Miranda, what are your most concerns involving Andresteia?"

"I don't feel she's safe here. The Darkness just tried to kill her in the Library, as long as she stays here, she'll never be safe." Miranda replied.

"Where is she now?" The lady asked.

"She's asleep."

The lady nodded. "Okay. Thantos, do you have anything you'd like to say involving this matter?"

"Well, it's really up to Miranda to decide but I feel like if we just keep a closer eye on her, then she'll be okay."

Miranda shook her head. "It's not enough. I think it would be for the best if we send her to another dimension."

A male spoke. "Then it's settled, she leaves first thing in the morning."

...

March 2nd, 1991

Andresteia let out a yawn as she woke up, the sun shining right through her curtains. She rubbed her eyes a few times to adjust to the light. She jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room, calling Miranda. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm up!"

Miranda tried to control her tears as she saw her daughter racing towards her. A happy little girl who had no idea that she would soon be taken away to another dimension for her own good. There was a young woman and a young man behind her, dressed in white robes. They were the ones who would be taking Andresteia away.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Andresteia asked as she saw the tears rolling from her mom's eyelids.

"Andresteia," Miranda said, picking her up and holding her in her arms. "I love you very much and I always will, I only want what's best for you." Miranda turned to the man and woman and hesitantly handed her over to them. "Please, make sure she's safe."

Andresteia had no idea what was going on except for the fact that her mom seemed so sad. What was going on? Was it her fault that her mother was so upset? Was she the reason for her mom's tears.

"You'll be okay, Andresteia, we're going to take you to a place where you will always be safe." The young woman told her.

They went through a dimension portal. It was the earth dimension. The young man and woman had done a lot of research on the 9 and a half dimensions and found this one to be the safest. They knew they'd have to take her to an orphanage.

"We have to find an orphanage, some family who is loving enough to take care of her." The young man said.

The man and woman used magic to transport their selfs in front of an orphanage. They walked inside with the confused little girl. A middle aged lady who was in charge of the orphanage, walked over. "Hi, my name is Margaret, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Well, you see this little girl?" The young man asked.

Margaret smiled as she saw the little girl. "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, we need some place safe for her. Do you think you could take care of her?" He asked.

Margaret smiled. "Of course, she'll be very safe here and soon a loving family will adopt her."

"Okay, thank you." The young woman said. "You'll be safe here. This is what's best for you." She and the man left.

Margaret took young Andresteia by the hand and showed her around the orphanage and where she would be sleeping and her roommates. "This is where you'll be staying. I think you're really going to like it here, sweetie. Don't worry your roommates are very nice little

girls. I'm sure you will all become great friends." Margrette opened the door.

In the room there were about 3 beds and 2 bunk beds. Some blonde haired little girl with blue eyes, who looked around six, rushed over excitedly as soon as she saw Andresteia. "Wow, are you really a princess?" She asked, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Alice, this is Andresteia, your new roommate. She's a bit shy but I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome." Margaret became dead serious as she turned her attention on some 11 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, who dressed in a gothic style and looked somewhat imitating. "Won't we, Lucy?" She asked seriously.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Margaret turned her attention to Andresteia. "Don't worry, Lucy may seem a bit rough edged and intimidating but she's really not that bad. She's just had it hard."

Andresteia only nodded. She still wasn't fully aware of what was going on or why she was here.

"We'll need to know what size you are so we can get you some clothes. We'll have you settled in real soon."

"Ooh, can she sleep on one of the bunk bed's with me?" The blonde haired girl known as Alice, asked. "I'll let her sleep on the top if she wants!" She said excitedly, waving her hands in the air.

Margaret chuckled, knowing these two girls would become good friends. "Of course she may. I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"Excuse me while I go check and see the donations that were brought here today and I'm going to find some blankets and sheets for Andresteia." Margaret said, before leaving the room.

"I'm Alice, Alice Blake." Alice said, introducing herself as she put out a hand for Andresteia to shake.

"I-I'm An-Andresteia DuBaer." Andresteia stuttered nervously as she half looked at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Are you really a princess?" Alice asked with excitement.

"Yes." Andresteia replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Would you get real?" She asked Alice. "Princesses don't exist. It's a bunch of fairytales."

"They do too!" Alice argued, placing her hands on her hips. She turned her attention back on Andresteia. "Don't let Miss. Gloom and Doom rain on your parade."

"What parade?" Andresteia asked confused. "I don't see any rain outside."

"I think you're really going to like it here. We go on lots of fun outings, we go to church on Sundays and they make us really good food." Alice explained as she put an arm around Andresteia.

"Okay, girls, it's breakfast time and when we're done eating, you can all look at the toys and stuff that were donated to us and I have some covers and sheets for Andresteia." Margaret explained.

Only five of the girls cheered. Lucy and Andresteia were ones who didn't. Lucy, because she was all moody and showed no interest in anything and Andresteia because she didn't understand the whole situation.

Margarat led the girls into a big dinning room for breakfast. There were over 50 kids at the huge table and Andresteia felt really awkward and nervous. There were children of all ages, there were even kids in their late teens.

Alice grabbed Andresteia by the hand. "Come on Andresteia, you can sit next to me."

For breakfast, everyone had the choice of scrambled eggs, hard boiled, bacon, sausages, pancakes and oatmeal. There was even baskets of lots of bread.

"Alright, we all know what we must do before we eat. We must say Grace." Margaret told everyone.

"Who's Grace?" Andresteia asked.

"We must pray." Alice replied. "Just copy what I do."

Margaret walked around the big table. "We must all be thankful for all this food we have, the roof over our heads, not many people are as fortunate. We must give our thanks to God and appreciate all this stuff that we receive." She explained. "So everyone put your hands together and let's pray."

She made sure that everyone at the table did as they were told.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

After the prayer, everyone immediately dig in to their food, eating as if there was no tomorrow. Alice was having hard boiled eggs and sprinkled some sault on the yellow stuff. She also had some pancakes. Andresteia decided to have the same as Alice.

"We give thee thanks, Almighty God, for all thy benefits, and for all the poor souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, may they rest in peace."

After giving thanks for their meal, the kids excitedly looked through the donation boxes. They were filled with toys, clothes and Etc.

Soon it was time for bed. Alice was on the top of the bunk and Andresteia was on the bottom. Andresteia's sheets and covers were already made. The sheets were a light purple and the covers were a darker purple. Margaret came in the room to help the kids get ready. First they were going to pray and then she was going to read them a story. After the story, it was lights out.

"So what happened to your parents?" Alice quietly asked Andresteia.

"My Mommy and my uncle are at Coventry." Andresteia replied.

"They're still alive?" Alice asked. "Why did they send you away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when children are sent away, it's because they're parents don't want them anymore."

"My mommy told me she loves me very much and always will."

Alice sighed. "My parents just died a few months ago. They were in a car accident."

"That's horrible." Andresteia said.

"But they're up in heaven now."

"I don't know why I'm here but I know I'll be with my mommy soon." Andresteia said.

Lucy spoke. "Hate to break it to you, kid. You're in an orphanage. Your mom sent you here cause she doesn't want you anymore. In the orphanage, grownups will want to adopt a kid and you'll end up living with whoever wants you."

Andresteia's eyes widened as she heard this. Could it be true? Did her mom really not want her anymore? What did she do to make her mom not like her anymore? Tears filled her eyes as she tried to sleep. How could her mom do this to her?


End file.
